Love and Peace or Else
by Mistress Titania
Summary: Xover with Heroes After spending the night with the Master, a few weeks later Peter finds out he's carrying children. Slash pairings.


Love and Peace or Else

By: Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Doctor Who and make no money off of writing this fic.

Spoilers: Season 1 of Heroes; Season 3 of Doctor Who

Warnings: OOC behavior; violence; domiance Mpreg

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Harry Saxon aka Master/Peter Petrelli; later Master/Peter/Doctor/Jack; Sylar/Mohinder;

Summary: Peter tracks the Master down eight months after their one night stand with a surprise for the man.

* * *

Note 1: Once they were in the sky Peter was able to fly far enough away that Nathan was unharmed along with all the citizens of New York.

Note 2: Sylar was being controlled by submilinal messages and satlietes that Thompson had put in place. The night of Kirby Plaza both those ended and Sylar has slowly been gaining back his sanity with Mohinder's help. Mohinder feels guilty because he found some paperwork showing his father's part in the creation of Sylar.

Note 3: Molly is living with Nikki, Micah, and DL most of the time. Mohinder has vistations and still gives her weekly blood transfusions.

Note 4: There is no Lucy in the World and as such the Master is single. Jack doesn't cause any problems for time lords but is still immortall without aging.

* * *

Part 1-

Ever since the Kirby Plaza mess Peter had been living in a London hotel. At first it was just supposed to be a vacation but then Peter just couldn't get over the anger towards his brother and mother. So he'd been living in London for over a year now and really enjoyed it. He knew his family thought he had little money and that he was horrible managaing it but they would be very wrong. Between the money given to him by Charlex Deveaux and the seceret trust fund from his own father, Peter had plenty of money to start with. Add into that the fact that Peter had a talent for the stock market and relastate. Peter knew his family was waiting for a call from a crying and broke Peter begging for help. Keep waiting, they could damn well wait until hell freezes over.

Peter placed a hand on his swollen stomach, granted he did think of calling Nathan for help getting in contact with Priminster Saxon. However, thinking about it Peter decided he wasn't that desparte yet. He'd find away to tell the man on his own. Besides Nathan would flip out even more than the flying thing, to find out his brother was eight months pregant with the Prime Minister's baby. Frowning Peter watched the warning on the screen about three new terrorists that were supposed to be in London and had already blown up a small house. Great, what is with people thinking that explousions are the way to make politcal changes.

Grabbing his coat Peter decided to go look at more baby things. He wasn't sure what he was having yet, boy or girl, so he'd been getting pretty neutral items. Peter had been to afraid to go the a doctor. That was another reason he needed to figure out a way to contact Harry again. In case something happened to Peter during childbirth at least then he would at least know the other father would take care of the baby. Locking the door to his hotel room behind him, Peter hummed softly really enjoying this baby shopping.

* * *

Peter was walking past a small park when he spotted them, the terroists from the news. Shit, Peter started patting his jacket for the cellphone but of course he'd left it back in his room. Looking around Peter tried to spot a cop or security guard, something! Turning around to run away Peter ran smack dab into one of the men.

"Looking for something, young man?" said the spikey haired terrorist in a suit.

"N-no, just going for a nice walk to get out of my hotel room for a bit," said Peter, his voice a little shakey as he saw the other two people join the first man. Not good!

"Listen kid, calm down, there's no reason to get all panicky or cause a scene. We aren't going to hurt you, we've never hurt anyone. It's all lies by our enemies," said the woman.

"Right, I'm sure, I believe you, it's all a big misunderstanding," said Peter still trying to find an escape route. Normally he might have actually listened to them pled their case but not when he was eight months pregant. It was one thing to risk his own life but a compeltly different thing to risk his child's life. Peter wrapped his arms around his stomach out of need for reassurance that his child was alright but he realized that the action caught the attention of the one of the men in the group.

"You've stooped to scaring innocent young men out for walks have you now Doctor?" asked a familar voice as he stepped into view along with a large security detail.

Peter had never felt such relief as he did in that moment when he reconginzed Harry's voice. He used the surprise of the terrorists to make his way from being surrounded by them and over to Harry's side quickly. Peter then threw his arms around a surprised Prime Minister's neck.

"Harry! I've been trying to get in contact with you for weeks now but your office kept giving me the run around! I've got something very, very, very important to tell you! And your timing was so perfect, I was so scared!" Peter just kept clinging to the Harry who hugged the young man back.

Suprisingly the Master did remeber the young man. He had felt a unqiue spark with the boy, something he'd never felt before in any of his previous incarnations. The Master didn't want to admit it either but he hadn't been able to get the young man off of his mind. But he was angry finding out that someone who was working for him and delibertly kept them apart. Because while Peter may having been trying to get in touch with him, at the same time the Master had been trying to track down Peter. So either someone was getting fire or killed, or maybe both. While still hugging Peter, he felt something move against Peter's stomach, which was much larger than he rembered. Standing back the Master took in Peter's appeareance. No, it wasn't possible, not in a human male, not in this century!

"Peter, are you pregant? Is that what you needed to tell me? And that it's mine?" asked a shocked Master.

The Doctor, Jack and Martha had stopped struggling in their handcuffs when they heard what the Master asked. The three of them stared at Peter taking in his appearance too. The Doctor had tears in his eyes because if it was true, then it could mean the rebrith of his people. Jack glanced at his lover worriedly seeing the tears and knowing what this could mean for the time lord race. Martha thought they were all nuts, even after all she'd seen there was no way a man could be pregant!

"Yes, I'm eight months pregant. There is no question it's your child, I was a virgin to men until I was with you. I'm sorry," said Peter pulling away from the Master and staring at the ground. "I'll understand if you want nothing to do with me, I know I'm now an even bigger freak than I was before. There is more I need to tell you if you still want me around. But I repeat I understand if you don't. Just thought you should be told about your child and given the choice about what to do."

"You are not going anywhere but by my side! I've not been able to get you off my mind since that night and have been looking for you, too. And your not a freak, not at all, your a miracle! And your right there is more we need to discuss but it's not the place here. Let's get you somewhere comfortable." Said the Master signaling for his limo to be brought around.

"Master, please, let me help you! I'm actually begging you, Master! I've got the better experience with pregancies, please, I swear I won't try and do anything other than help with the pregancy," cried out the Doctor, much to the shock of Jack and Martha.

Peter blinked a little confused as to why Harry was being called Master. But really all the matter to him was that he wasn't being turned away or treated like a freak. In fact at the moment Harry was massaging Peter's lower back which felt like bliss.

The Master stared hard at the Doctor for a moment before nodding slowly. The handcuffs were removed the Doctor who quickly gave Jack a kiss on the cheek before moving over to stand next to the Master. Jack shoulders slumped forward figuring he'd lost the Doctor. Peter frowned and winced at the pain he was feeling from Jack. Both the Doctor and Master saw the grimace of pain on Peter's face and were quickly herding him into the limo to sit down.

"What's wrong, Peter was it? Where does it hurt?" asked the Doctor while taking Peter's pulse.

"Not me, calm down. This has to do with some of the other things I needed to tell you. The pain was from that other man out there, he's feeling really hurt and lost, I'd even say hopeless. I've been told I'm an empath but most of the time I feel like a human sponge."

Both the Doctor and Master blinked in surpise. Neither had been expecing that at all. The Master rolled his eyes and leaned over to one of the body guards. In a moment Jack was pushed into the limo, still handcuffed. He looked around in confusion but was still hurting thinking the Doctor was leaving him again. Peter frowned and even though the guy was supposed to be a terrorist it upset Peter that he was hurting. So Peter leaned over and gave the other man a hug.

"Not sure why your feeling so horrible, but come on now, no matter what the crime you commited there is always away of making some small type payback."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow looking at the Master who rolled his eyes as the limo started to pull away. Martha was being taken to where her family was and the Master had no desire to have her any closer than necessary. He'd sensed her annyoance and disugest with Peter and was sure that Peter did too if he was an empath.

"Peter, I'm afraid that was a bit of a lie to the public. They really aren't terrorists but I did need them captured and under my control. You see, Peter, I'm not human. I'm an alien species, known as a time lord. I know you heard the Doctor calling me a different name than Harry or Prime Minister..When my race reached adulthood our previous names were forgotten and we picked new names. He goes by Doctor and I go by Master. My entire race except for the Doctor here has been wiped out along with my home planet. Destroyed in an epic battle."

"That's horrible! I'm so sorry about your people and planet" Peter was quickly moving over and giving the Master a hug. Peter then rested his forehead against the Masters.

The other occupants in the car were a bit surprised at Peter's reaction. The young man wasn't upset that Harry wasn't human only that Harry had lost his home planet and most of his species. But then Peter wasn't behaving in a lot of ways that were typical beside of course being a man pregant. That was something that wasn't supposed to be possible until around the 45th century.

"Peter, because of that I maybe a little overprotective while your pregant. I had no idea it was even possible for for a human to carry a time lord's child. No woman has been able too in a very very long time and even then she had several miscarriages before she carried a child to term," said the Master.

"I told you I also had more to my story and that might be why I'm able to carry this baby healthy and succesful. Being an empath is just the start of my abliities. I mentioned thinking of myself as the human sponge earlier. When I'm around other people with the mutated gene to allow them to do special things then my body remebers it and I can preform that same ablity later. Celluar regenartion, fixing all wounds is something I gained from a cheerlearder. That might be why I'm able to carry the child without prolems,by body just quickly fixes anything. I can also fly but I haven't tried since finding out I was pregant because I'm still a little weak. Actually a lot of the ablities I'm waiting until after birth to really use again. But I can heal myself, fly, become invsible, use telekensis, read minds, put off an electormagntic pulse, paint the future, and super hearing. Plus of course being able to get pregant in the first place."

"I rember reading a book that talked about all the things you mentioned, it was by a Doctor Suresh. I thought it might have explained what was happening to me but my problem was different," said Jack, getting another hug from Peter.

"Yeah, I was helped by the son to learn control. The father was killed by a creation of his own making with this other evil group. It's a very long story," said Peter yawning. "Sorry, I've been finding myself get tired more quickly as I get closer to the end of the pregancy. Oh, I should mention, it's twins by the way, not sure the genders, but I was able to hear the invidual heartbeats cleary this morning."

The Master let out a shout of joy and hugged Peter to him.The Doctor gave his old friend a smile and then gave Jack one, slowly Jack nodded and The Doctor hugged Jack, getting forgiven for his earlier stupidity.

"Don't worry if you need to rest, Peter. But what hotel are you staying in so that I can get you checked out?"

"The Plaza," said Peter blushing at the looks they gave him. "My family may think I was horrible with money but I actually have a knack for it. Um, I was probally one of your largest annyomus campagin contributions."

The Master just laughed and pulled Peter close to him. The Doctor passed over a blanket that they spread over Peter who started to doze off to sleep.But before he fell asleep Peter reached out and touched Jack's handcuffs making the melt.

"Oh, yeah, I can melt metal too," said Peter yawning again.

"Sh, just rest now Peter. I'll have the limo go by your hotel and check you out bu for now just rest," said the Master gently rubbing a hand over the swell of Peter's stomach.

On the nearby seats the Doctor was gently rubbing Jack's newly freed wrists before snuggling up with his own lover. The Doctor meant to keep his word about only helping with taking care of Peter and the babies. This was the closest the Doctor had been to getting his people started again. He wondered what other plans the Master had made and if any of those plans are going to be rethought now that children are on the way.

* * *

End Part 1 


End file.
